1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to security devices and, more particularly, to a six-sided box having a hinged lid for storing DVD and CD jewel boxes. Specifically, the invention relates to a security storage container having a lock slide that is used to securely lock jewel boxes inside the security box. The overall dimensions of the security box are only slightly larger than the overall dimensions of the jewel box in order to save valuable shelf space.
2. Background Information
Lightweight inexpensively molded plastic containers have been used in recent times to display items of recorded media for sale. Retail sales establishments desire containers to be lockable to prevent unauthorized removal of the items of recorded media from the containers. The containers themselves, or the items of recorded media, preferably hold an EAS (Electronic Article Surveillance) tag that will sound an alarm if a thief removes the EAS tag from the retail establishment. The lock on the container prevents the thief from removing the EAS tag or from removing the item of recorded media from the security box.
Many different security boxes are known in the art and various types of locking mechanisms are used to maintain the security devices in the locked position. Although existing security storage containers function for their intended purposes, there remains room in the art for an improved design. The art generally desires the overall dimensions of the security storage container to be only slightly larger than the item of recorded media so that the retail establishment does not have to add an excessive amount of shelf space to use the security boxes. Retail establishments also desire security boxes that are easy to unload so that the retail clerk does not have to spend excessive time unlocking and unloading the security storage container. Another problem in the art is that security storage containers are typically loaded with automated machinery. The design of the security storage container must allow items of recorded media to be automatically loaded into the security storage container by automated equipment. The design of the security storage container must also allow the device to be closed and locked after it is loaded.
The invention provides a security box for holding items of recorded media wherein the security box includes a base and a lid having first and second ends. The lid and base are connected by hinges at one end with a lock slide being carried by the base at the other end. The lock slide engages the lid when the lid is in the closed position and the lock slide is in the locked position to prevent the lid from moving to the open position.
The invention also provides a locking arrangement wherein at least one tooth on the lid passes through an opening in the base that is then blocked by the lock slide when the lock slide is moved to the locked position.